


Let me give you a nipple piercing

by Sophion



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Begging, Dom Kim Seungmin, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Torture, Piercings, Submissive Seo Changbin, changbin painslut, degration, praising, seungbin, shoe rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophion/pseuds/Sophion
Summary: Changbin goes to a piercing studio to get his nipples pierced, not knowing how hot the piercer was.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: drabbles





	Let me give you a nipple piercing

Changbin was nervous. Although he already had his ears pierced, it was the first time getting his nipple pierced. It was a cold November day, so Changbin hurried and got inside the little shop. Most of the interior was black and dark, not letting in any light from the outside.  
He was welcomed by a rather good looking man, who was taller than Changbin.  
He was totally Changbins type.  
“Welcome, my names Seungmin, how can I help you?” he asked.  
“Um, I booked an appointment to get pierced today”, the shorter replied, feeling to embarrassed to say the word nipples.  
“Ahh, so you must be Changbin! Follow me”, he said walking into a little room, which was equipped with a black doctors chair and a little wheelie chair.  
Seungmin motioned the older to sit down and made his way to a cupboard opposite of the chair.  
“Have you already decided which colour or model of piercing you want?” Seungmin asked turning to Changbin.  
“I’m not really sure. What do you think would suit me the best?” Changbin questioned.  
“Hmm, how about silver rings? I think they’re the prettiest.” Changbin nodded. “But of course it’s your decision”, Seungmin added.  
“No I like it!” Changbin confirmed. Seungmin chuckled: “Then that’s good. Give me a moment so that I can gather all of the things.”  
A minute later or so Seungmin walked over and sat down on the wheelie chair, rolling over to the older.  
“Could you please remove your shirt for me?” Seungmin asked sweetly. Changbin blushed, but still removed his shirt, now leaving him naked from the waist up.  
While Seungmin disinfected the supplies, he started a conversation with Changbin, intending to tease him: “You know, your chest is quite well built, especially your ‘mantiddies’. Has anyone ever told you that?”  
Changbin blushed and looked down: “u-uhm, no I don’t think so”  
“Well now someone said it!” Seungmin grinned, “Ever been with a man?” Changbin shook his head.  
“Do you want to?” Seungmin continued. “Yes”, Changbin let out with a low voice. Seungmin chuckled. “Want to have a little fun? It’ll make the piercing a lot less painful.”  
Changbin choked on the air and looked at Seungmin with big eyes. “Is that a yes?” Changbin hummed. “If you want me to stop just say yellow, ok?” “Ok!”  
Seungmin put on his black surgical gloves and pinched Changbins left nipple, making Changbin inhale sharply. Loving his reaction he pinched his left nipple again and running his hand around his tits. Changbin let out a surprised moan. “That’s right, you can let your voice out”, Seungmin praised.  
Then the piercer sprayed some disinfectant and grabbed Changbins nipple, holding it tight.  
Without any warning he stabbed the piercing in and Changbin moaned, much to his surprise. “You know, I knew you were a painslut the moment you walked in” Seungmin said unfazed.  
“Wha-I-“ “No paint in denying it sweetheart, I know how to please you.”  
Changbin was embarrassed to say the least. This was a stranger and he just moaned getting a piercing. He looked down, tears in his eyes. “Don’t cry sweetheart. Don’t be embarrassed. Just let me take care of you for today”  
Changbin bit on his lip, contemplating on what to do. Finally he said yes to the piercers offer, making Seungmin grin widely.  
Seungmin disinfected the other side and again grabbed Changbins nipple, this time with a lot more force. Changbins breathing became shaky and then Seungmin pushed the piercing in, making him moan. Seungmin secured the ring and suddenly pulled hard, making Changbin follow and hissing in pain. “I know what would suit a painslut like you”, Seungmin said and went over to the cupboard and getting a thin chain, which you could clip on both nipple rings at the same time.  
After the younger had put them on, he pulled on the chain, making Changbin moan. Seungmin laughed and traced his other hand on Changbins thigh, in direction of his crotch. Changbin let out ragged breaths: “Please” “Please what?” Seungmin asked with a raised brow. “Please help me out” Changbin pleaded with glossy eyes. Instead of replying he pushed hard on the chains, making Changbin fall to the ground and kneel before Seungmin. “If you really want to get off, use my shoe”, Seungmin said in a dominating voice. Changbin looked up. He knew he had lost, he wasn’t thinking rationally anymore. The only thing he knew was, that he really wanted to please Seungmin and get rid of his problem. So he shuffled a bit more towards Seungmin and rocked his hips onto Seungmins shoe. His pace fastened, and so did his moans. “What a good boy you are”, Seungmin praised and once again pulled on the chain, making Changbin let out a high pitched moan. He grabbed Seungmins leg, making him closer to the younger and grinded again. He didn’t last long, cumming shortly after Seungmin pulled the chain again.  
Changbin was now breathing heavily and looking up to Seungmin. “You did a good job, but what are you gonna do about my problem?” Seungmin asked with a smirk plastered on his face.  
And at this moment, Changbin knew he was fucked, quite literally.


End file.
